naruto_world_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Uzumaki Hyou
Appearance Hyou has the classic crimson hair of the Uzumaki however his eyes are a deep purple, coming from his father who married into the family. Standing rather tall for his age (another perk of his father) Hyou is a strong young man. His face is still slightly rounded from baby fat, but the image of what he will be one day can clearly be seen. Wearing a basic black pant and shirt combo, he has two kunai pouches on both legs, a quirk from being ambidextrous. Over the top of his black shirt he wears a red happi coat that is tied around the waist with a white sash. His feat are covered by the basic shinobi sandals, however his shins are covered by metal shin guards. His black pants are tied down with white bandages at the ankles. On his back he carries a sturdy bo staff that he has been training in for years. When he needs a blade Hyou will switch to kunai. Don't forget to add your character to the Archive of Shinobi once you've finished with their page. Personality Hyou is often seen with a rather deep look on his face, often because he is caught up in some sort of day dream or plan. While his father is a rather calm individual, Hyou inherited his mother's brash and assertive personality. This however is not to say he does not have his moments of calm. A strong and loyal teammate, Hyou will go to great lengths to save his teammates and make sure they succeed. However, should he feel betrayed, then that person would be better off dead. This does mean that Hyou will go -sometimes- too far for his friends. Getting himself into situations where he may be over his head. A happy child, Hyou is not one to dwell on the dark or depressing facts of life. While he is aware of just how dangerous the world he lives in is, he still takes the time to enjoy what it can offer. A dreamer at heart, Hyou hopes one day to become a strong ninja, joining the ANBU and taking part in missions where he can feel useful. This desire comes from another part of Hyou's personality though. He desires power, not for necessarily selfish reasons, but because power will bring him freedom to do whatever he wants in life. He believes becoming ANBU will help him in that path. Fun Facts: Hyou's favorite food is almost any kind of meat. Though he likes to balance out salt with an equal amount of sweetness. Hyou embodies his name sake quite well sometimes, with his name meaning leopard, Hyou can often be seen basking in the sun and enjoy's knocking things off tables to annoy his friends. Hyou's mom likes to throw him through windows when she is made at him. She calls it Mom's tough love training. Background Coming from a strong family, Hyou is no shy person when it comes to combat and the ninja way of life. Born on a cold december day, Hyou's mother named him after a leopard she had encountered on a mission a couple months prior. Growing up in his household was quite the adventure due to having two shinobi parents. While his parents often took turns on missions, his mother eventually decided to stop and stay home raising him instead. His father still remains as a Chunin for the village, while his mother had reached Chunin as well. Once he became strong enough his parents began to train him in bojutsu, the specialty of his mother. While everything seemed great at home, the perfect life is beginning to suffocate Hyou. He craves adventure and seeks an outlet. This lately has caused him to seek more power to be "independent" from his parents. The closer he gets to becoming a ninja, the more suffocating they have been to him. This most likely comes from a place of love, but for Hyou that is ignored (he is only 13). Raised with ninja's as parents Hyou actually has a lot of interest in the world outside of Shinobi. This caused him to explore numerous subjects while growing up, making him a very well rounded person education wise. This isn't to say he is a book worm, Hyou often feels most at home with his bo staff in hand and the song of combat ringing in his ears. Combat Style Hyou is all about speed and harsh disabling techniques. While not averse to the concept of killing, he is far more likely to break ones legs than to outright kill them. His main strategy is to use stealth or long range techniques to surprise his enemy. From there he uses speed to get up close and personal, disabling their arsenal by aiming for critical body parts like hands or knees. When his enemy is subdued he will not hesitate to make sure they are fully incapacitated before moving on. While his moves are mostly single combat moves, he has plans to create more army destroying techniques. His mother had mentioned that fuinjutsu has many uses... Stats Body Stats Technique Stats Items Kunai (∞): A standard ninja throwing tool made from Iron. Metal Bo Staff (x1): A present from his parents, main weapon. Shuriken (∞): A standard ninja throwing tool made from Iron.